<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wintry day by jerikair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136771">wintry day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerikair/pseuds/jerikair'>jerikair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, kinda sunbae/hoobae relationship but idk, one day from yoohyeon’s uni life, suyoo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerikair/pseuds/jerikair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was tagging along because Minji’s been worried about you.”</p><p>“You’re not really worried too, are you?”</p><p>“...I didn’t say that, Yoohyeon.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wintry day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>was written while i was looking after my little brother in the playground out of pure boredom, so pls dont judge.</p><p>also english isnt my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>When the suggestion made by her friend reached Bora’s ears, she stopped scrolling through her phone and looked up with furrowed eyebrows. The suggestion at first seemed wild, so she wanted Minji to elaborate on her previous words:</p><p>“So you want me to go and get Yoohyeon to that new ice slide near the campus?”</p><p>Of course, she was aware that Yoohyeon, Minji’s roommate and also her hoobae from the law school, was stressing over upcoming week of final exams. But Bora concluded the girl would manage to keep up with it as she herself had gone through the same exact thing three years ago. In the narrow end, Bora had had the same major, now undergoing clerkship in the local court. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m not a babysitter to that first-year just because you two share an apartment and you worry about her.” The rejection was ready under her sleeve as if anything related to Yoohyeon was out of her concern. At least for the the recent times as Bora couldn’t wrap her head around the actual reason behind it <em>yet</em>.</p><p>She really believed that Yoohyeon was just overdramatising because Bora was sure the girl was doing just <em>fine</em>.</p><p>“Bora, she really needs to take a break from sitting all day in her room.” With the stubborn expression, Minji crossed her arms on her chest, sitting across her friend on the bed. “Besides the advice from a person who could reassure her the way I can’t will be good for her.”</p><p>“...or maybe you just want the apartment for yourself so that you could spend some time with your partner?” Bora assumed, squinting a little. </p><p>For a whole month she couldn’t figure out whom Minji had been hiding from her. One time she would be out of breath when receiving Bora’s unexpected call and in those kind of times future lawyer would regret calling her in the first place. Another time she would meet her with slightly smudged lipstick after leisure time of enjoying herself. Bora was <em>sure</em> Minji was enjoying herself with someone in particular. </p><p>But for some unknown reasons she couldn’t get any details about that mystery person. She wasn’t upset about it either, understanding that Minji needed time to introduce them as the person might had been very special to her. So eventually Bora went along and kept making innocuous assumptions, despite her petulant nature.</p><p>“That’s not true.” </p><p>With the smug fcae, Bora found hilarious how Minji’s bashful voice was contradicting to the statement that she had given her.</p><p>“You should’ve said it earlier! Of course, I understand your will to see them and—“</p><p>“Bora, no.”</p><p>“—satisfy your needs. Okay, I’ll get this girl to that ice slide and, hopefully, after all of that I’ll finally meet them.” While spelling her wishes in unusual quick manner, in a split second Bora gathered her belongings and headed towards the door leaving out her puzzled friend.</p><p>However Minji was still trying tenaciously explain:</p><p>“That’s not what I meant—“</p><p>“I’m really excited now. See you and lucky them!”</p><p>With those words Bora didn’t let her friend to finish and object, slipping through the door towards the direction of the opposite room. </p><p>Knowing her best friend, Bora was now expecting Minji to think about the thing she had wished in return. Giggling a little, Bora concluded Minji’s morale wouldn’t let her do otherwise.</p><p>Unceremoniously, she opened the door and started giving orders to the disoriented girl who was previously sitting at her desk, seemingly doing the assignments. “Quickly change up. We’re going out to that place you wanted.”</p><p>“Isn’t it t-too early?” Perplexed, Yoohyeon turned around in the chair towards the visiter. “Besides I was planning to spend just twenty minutes on that. I still have things to do...”</p><p>“No.” With firm determination that baffled  Yoohyeon, she approached the desk and touched the forehead of the silver haired girl. The distance was closing with every second. Yoohyeon could feel herself blushing as the intrusive thoughts barged into her mind the same way Bora had had entered her room. “See? Your brain is fried from all the work.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the actual reason...“</p><p>“Put on warmer clothes and be prepared to spend a whole day with me.” At last words she rested her palm on her chest as if she was accomplishing an important favour. Pulling away, she beamed a encouraging gorgeous smile that Yoohyeon, every time seeing it, collected into the box of rare and precious memories deep down in her mind. And, of course, she couldn’t reject the person for whom she secretly had a soft spot.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Watching how the younger girl was sliding down the hill constructed of ice, Bora crossed her legs and let out an airy puff. Her ankles were already cold, but she chose to ignore this tingle as it wasn’t that bothersome.</p><p>The surroundings were still bright, though the sun was rushing towards the horizon, leaving out the fadedly orange colours on the sky. </p><p>Earlier Bora refused to try drifting down the slide as the height of the icy hill was intimidating her. Yoohyeon didn’t push it and eventually went by herself.</p><p>...or so Bora thought as now she was seeing how her hoobae was strolling towards her with vibrant energy around her frame that could be seen even from afar. </p><p>“No, Yoohyeon, I won’t go there, don’t even try—“</p><p>“But, unnie, you’ll like it! I promise!” </p><p>“How old are you? Twelve? Adults are not even allowed there.”</p><p>“What a nonsense. You just have to be careful.” At the sight of the adorable pout Bora wanted to throw a snowball at her face so the weird adoration inside of her would disappear. But she, of course, didn’t do that instead proceeding to keep proving her point of refusal.</p><p>But after ten minutes of arguing during which Yoohyeon dared to challenge her and call out her cowardice, Bora found herself standing at the top of the hill, huffing and puffing with displeased mumbles under her breath. </p><p>Meanwhile Yoohyeon was wearing the total opposite emotion of cheerfulness and childish eagerness:</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Wait a second, I need to prepare before—stop! I said stop—K-Kim Yoohyeon!” Bora screamed at the sudden pushes behind her. Not expecting them, she tightly gripped collar of mischievous girl, dragging her along. </p><p>They ended up being tangled in each other’s limbs, the younger one under her, brushing with her back down the steep surface of ice road. For a brief moment Bora’s heart dropped at the thrilling feeling of the wind accelerating around them.</p><p>Luckily, they didn’t hit anyone on the way, eventually reaching the snowy ground that slowed them down. Bora didn’t process anything during the slide instead getting terrified and securely pressing into the chest of the girl. When she came back to her senses, she looked up and was met with warm and playful smile. Yoohyeon was apparently enjoying the situation while breathing unevenly after the thrilling and exciting fall.</p><p>The little sparkles in her eyes made that weird feeling in Bora’s chest to come back.</p><p>“Again, but this time I’ll make sure to push <em>you</em>.”  Bora said back, furiously blushing, but internally thanking the cold weather for hiding it.</p><p>“See? I knew you’d like it.”</p><p>“No, I just want to get my revenge on you.”</p><p>“Call it however you like, unnie.” Soft chuckle made Bora’s insides to get warmer. Though she won’t admit it out loud but Yoohyeon indeed had a charming smile that could cure anything.</p><p>Before she could say anything, the lights around them suddenly lit up. The ambience got into the magical one that Yoohyeon could remember from her childhood when she used to skate with her family during the snowy days.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Bora already had got up and now was offering a hand to her with a small smile.</p><p>Looking at the heart-warming sight, Yoohyeon reached.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“At this point I can’t believe you’re just three years younger than me.” Bora commented on the way Yoohyeon almost spilled her bowl of hot ramen at herself. She was seated across silver haired girl and was about to enjoy her deserved mug of tea when she saw what Yoohyeon was doing. </p><p>“Sorry.” Yoohyeon gave her an penitent smile. “My hands are still cold and a bit shaky. But it was worth it!”</p><p>“Of course, they are still cold. I’m surprised how they didn’t freeze, especially after you forgot the goddamn gloves.” Bora sighed and shook her head in dissatisfaction. While stirring the various types of berries in her large mug, Bora went on nagging. “I clearly said to put on warmer clothes. Ugh, that’s it! You’re gonna wear my gloves on the way back.”</p><p>“Unnie...” With raised brows, Yoohyeon wanted to retort but seemingly the older one wasn’t taking any objections.</p><p>“That’s fine. It’s not like we’re gonna slide again.” Bora dismissively responded and sipped from the hot liquid. “Finish up your meal. We should get going.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Later that day when both of them were walking in the park that was coated with thick layers of past day’s snowfall, Bora realised that due to the chilly weather that got into her bones she wasn’t as tough as she expected. </p><p>The moon was already above them, shining and sparing dim rays of light. All the other dark parts of the park were lit up with lampposts that were standing on both sides of the road like strict soldiers on national holidays’ march. This resemblance made Yoohyeon think of her childhood and the songs that used to be played during that time.</p><p>Seeing the slightly trembling and shrunk frame beside her, Yoohyeon stopped her:</p><p>“Unnie, wait, let me warm them up.” </p><p>The taller girl took a step and reached to her hands, securely cupping them in her own and warming them with her own hot breathing. Occasionally she rubbed them against each other so that the heat would be settled in the fingers.</p><p>Bora was silently staring at that, feeling how the warmth was slipping into her hands and further.</p><p>“There. I hope it’s a bit better now.” Yoohyeon smiled at her job and pulled away.</p><p>“Thanks.” Bora responded, looking away as she felt light in the head.</p><p>They resumed the stroll in the silence that wasn’t so awkward, rather comforting. </p><p>In fact, while they were nearing the familiar building, Yoohyeon has been pondering and hesitating about one particular thing. In the end she decided to dare doing it: a hand in a purple glove reached to the trembling bare one. It was really stone cold, so Yoohyeon concluded the main reason why Bora accepted her hand and even intertwined them together was in the low temperature around them.</p><p>“I was tagging along because Minji’s been worried about you.” </p><p>Bora didn’t know why she was reminding that to the girl and herself too. As if doing so would stop the pleasant warmth in her heart that Yoohyeon was capable of eliciting every time she did something affectionate towards her.</p><p>“You’re not really worried too, are you?”</p><p>“...I didn’t say that, Yoohyeon.” </p><p>The smaller hand squeezed and opted the taller girl to stop and turn to the side as Bora clearly could distinguish the hurt in the tone of the younger one. </p><p>“But seeing you taking a rest from all those things made me realise how your studies give you a hard time.” Bora went on. “Just because I went through the same thing doesn’t mean it gets easier. I’m sorry for thinking like that.”</p><p>“I even wanted to hate you when you said my sufferings weren’t so important.” Saying those words made the invisible heavy weight on her shoulders to get lighter. Yoohyeon sighed with relief. “Well, I’m glad you’re finally acknowledging my struggles and helping me to get a break from all that stressing stuff.”</p><p>“It’s hard,” Bora nodded with understanding. “But I’m sure you’re gonna pass through all of it. I believe in you.”</p><p>“Thanks, unnie...”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When they finally got home and opened the front door, someone unexpected welcomed them there.</p><p>“Siyeon?!” Bora exclaimed with surprised expression. </p><p>Siyeon, their mutual friend, was standing at the doorstep.</p><p>Of all people, she was thinking, Minji had to be with her, a girl on which Bora had been hitting on since the start of their meeting at the local court. Now she was realising why Siyeon wasn’t committing to her flirtatious responses and why for a whole month Minji was hesitant about revealing the relationship that she had with Siyeon.</p><p>“Oh, hi!” The blonde girl with damp short blonde locks, seemingly just after the shower, waved at them and moved to the side for the newcomers to pass through the entrance. “Did you have a great time at that playground?”</p><p>“It’s rather a park but there was also playground nearby.” Yoohyeon corrected her, taking off her jacket and other outer pieces of clothing. “By the way, why are you here, unnie?”</p><p>“Well, Minji insisted on being me here. Don’t know why but we spent a great time together.” Siyeon was explaining casually and offered Bora to take off her coat. It made Bora bashful but she accepted the gentle gesture. “She’s showering too and will be here in minutes. Until that, drink some hot tea there.”</p><p>“Ugh, unnie, I live here. Stop acting like you own this place.”</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that.”</p><p>Bora should be feeling jealous but, surprisingly, she wasn’t, instead thinking about how the two girls matched well together despite their opposite guts. And she was internally noting to herself to tell Minji later that she wasn’t mad at all and rather genuinely happy for the couple.</p><p>“Here.” Bora’s pondering was interrupted by the younger girl who was offering her a mug of milk. Bora’s lower part was tucked in Yoohyeon’s blankets on her bed and she guessed this was enough for her to restore the heat. But the small sign of gallantry from her hoobae made something shift in her chest. “I know you dislike coffee and already drunk tea earlier so I thought a milk will do you good.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>The warmth coming from the mug was pleasant just as the tender taste of the liquid in it. While deliberately sipping from the mug, Bora was watching how Yoohyeon, already in her home pants and hoodie, settled down on her desk and, after checking something in her phone, proceeded to resume her studies.</p><p>Silver locks tucked in a messy bun and one leg placed under her chin, Yoohyeon’s back made Bora to think of something so domestic and cosy. For some reason every detail of the tall girl sitting there engrossed with work was so familiar to her and close to the heart. </p><p>Putting down the mug with barely audible clack on top of the beside standing cupboard, Bora silently rose from bed and strolled towards the desk, for some reason being careful and trying not to startle the girl.</p><p>“Can I take a look?”</p><p>Her voice didn’t startle Yoohyeon but rather made her slightly surprised at the unusual calm tone she had used.</p><p>“Uhh, yeah, of course.” With slightly blushing cheeks, she handed the papers into her sunbae’s hands, a bit nervous.</p><p>While Bora was skimming through the draft of the project, Yoohyeon had no idea of what to do except to stare expectedly at Bora with hammering heartbeat. She also caught herself on the thought of how Bora’s facial features were of a unique kind and how, despite her petite figure, her strong professional aura was so evident.</p><p>“It’s not bad.” Bora said absentmindedly while still reading through the lines. “But I think you should make some changes here.”</p><p>Bora leaned closer and showed the needed place on paper, making Yoohyeon to gulp and focus on other things instead: the colour of lipstick that she had chosen today was gloaming ethereally under the dim lights of her room. </p><p>Thinking that she was showing an example of a bad hoobae and not doing anything about it, Yoohyeon, enamoured with the beauty that was so close to her, leaned further towards her.</p><p>It was risky. So risky that their further interactions and relationship could be ruined and turn into the detached attitude between the two. Yoohyeon was sure she would sob later if Bora pushed and rejected her the next moment but she couldn’t help the ache in her heart that she’s been hiding since she discovered her true feelings towards Bora.</p><p>And seeing how the long lashes fluttered because of the dim lightning in the room and how she bit her bottom lip in pensiveness, Yoohyeon wanted try it, risk all of the things they had together for a hunch that Bora might reciprocate and a possibility that she could feel the same.</p><p>“...and then you should replace this paragraph with something else—“ The moment Bora finally noticed the way the younger girl was looking at her, she instantly lost her focus. “Kim Yoohyeon, what—“</p><p>Words got muffled by the soft lips, dying out in her throat. The pen inaudibly was dropped onto the carpet under the desk. </p><p>The time around them froze and Yoohyeon had a frantic desire to runaway because she felt no reaction.</p><p>But her breath hitched when she felt how Bora kissed her back, rested her arms on her nape and settled comfortably on the body that she claimed hers.</p><p>Papers were long ago forgotten as the owner was now occupied with the kiss that resembled the closure of this day for which two of them waited with surprisingly matching eagerness. As if both of them knew that this would eventually happen.</p><p>Confused talks and many attempts to figure things out surely would occur later. </p><p>Until then they chose to lose themselves in this moment that, hopefully, would last longer.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u liked it, comments are welcomed at any time^^</p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/jerikair">twitter</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>